ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Model 07
The Iron Man Armor Model 07 (Model VII), also known as the Stealth Armor Mark I, was an armor that appeared in the Marvel Comics entitled Iron Man, that was created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck and Jack Kirby. Tony Stark built the Stealth Armor, also known as the Low Observable Armor, to sneak into Der Hand von Himmel. He would later use a more efficient updated version during the Armor Wars. Capabilites Transportation Systems: *'Boot-Jets:' Iron Man had miniature electrically powered pressurized air jets built into his boots, which allowed him to make jet-assisted leaps. In this model Boot Jets were improved. Jet-powered roller skates and a propeller for use in water provided enhanced mobility. **Gyro-stabilizers were used in the boot jets. Weapon System: *'Repulsor: '''The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. The stealth armor repulsors were thinner in diameter but was capable of a small unibeam-like attack when turned to ful power. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. *'Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. The stealth armor's unibeam was especially upgraded as the suit does not have many offensive capabilities; more powerful than all the other armors combined. '''Defensive Systems: *'Magnetism:' Iron Man’s armor was equipped with an array of miniature electromagnetic generators that allowed him to manipulate magnetic fields for a variety of effects: **'Jamming' - Iron Man could generate electromagnetic interference which could be used to jam transmissions or disrupt the function of nearby electrical equipment. **'Reverse Magnetism' - Iron Man could redirect the path of ferrous projectiles in flight. **'Magnatic Effect '- The armor's magnetic effects were also boosted. Of note is a beam that could deflect energy. Power Systems: *'Particle Beam Generator:' Iron Man’s armor was powered by a ARC powerd Particle Beam Generator built into its chest plate. He could recharge these batteries by plugging his chest plate into any electrical source. It also more powerful and efficient in use of battery power than the previous armor. Power Pods assisted in power usage. Medical Systems: '''Life support was improved; the pacemaker was no longer needed after successful heart surgery. Armor repaired itself periodically. '''Secondary Systems: Iron Man's armor was equipped with a variety of secondary systems: *'Stealth Mode: '''Radar-absorbing coating, ECM jamming, and a wave-modifying plasma layer held by a forcefield distort incoming radar and sonar signals. Emissions from the jets are washed by supercooled air as the boots themselves have liquid oxygen rings. If discovered, it could launch chaff. *'Radar: Radar and a fluoroscope were used as sensors. Sensors were upgraded with a full-band transceiver, infrared, and a 'life detector' that was keyed to several important personnel. **In addition to radar, the armor also had sonar, a magnetic repellor, and an energy detector. *'Radio Communication: '''Radio communications were enhanced by an antenna and a recorder. *'Subterranean Equipment: 'was added for reaching underground areas. The sensory systems were upgraded for stealth missions, including an "auto-camera" with microfilm. History It was used by Stark to infiltrate the Heaven's Hand fortress in the area formerly known as East Germany. When Iron Man (Teen Tony) and James Rhodes battled Stockpile, their employer Morgan Stark attempted to remotely control a number of older armors including a stealth model. Appearances Notes * This armor is miscolored red-and-gold in the 1993 ''Iron Manual. The error was not corrected when that comic was included in the 2008 Iron Manual. * The first Stealth Armor had no weaponry. Trivia * ''There are no current trivia available on this topic.'' Gallery Photo(453).JPG download (4)stealth.jpg download (5)stealth.jpg download (6)stealth.jpg References * There are no '''References to display. External Links * ---- Category:Comics Category:Comic Armors Category:Fictional Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Comics Universe Category:Marvel Comics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-616 Category:Armors Category:Earth-616 Technology Category:Pages Under Development